


the warmest bed (i've ever known)

by herondaleandpitch



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst (?), M/M, Smut, cheating (?), yeah just some questionable plot i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herondaleandpitch/pseuds/herondaleandpitch
Summary: "Are you sure about this, Chul?" He asked the man beneath him."Yes, Teuk. I'm all yours tonight. Make me yours even just for tonight." Heechul said with a smile on his face.
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	the warmest bed (i've ever known)

**Author's Note:**

> just some good ol' teukchul smut lmao since it's my birthday today, well, have some teukchul smut ♡
> 
> this is just a work of fiction born from my dumb imagination and shouldn't be taken into reality :D

They were now on Jungsoo's bed, with Jungsoo on top of the other continuing to taste Heechul's mouth. They broke apart when they ran out of air, and Jungsoo then started attacking Heechul's neck while his hands went under the other man's shirt to roam his hands around his body.

Heechul's body started reacting to Jungsoo's ministration, the older male could feel hardened nub and decided to worship them too, so he carefully took off the younger male's clothes. Once he was done leaving marks at the other man's neck, he now moved down to Heechul's chest, licking and sucking the nub while his hand went lower to cup the other man's dick.

"Hah, Jungsoo mmmmm~" Heechul couldn't form proper words at what the other man was doing to him. "Please, Jungsoo."

"Are you sure about this, Chul?" He asked the man beneath him.

"Yes, Teuk. I'm all yours tonight. Make me yours even just for tonight." Heechul said with a smile on his face.

Jungsoo took Heechul's left hand and slowly removed the ring, all the while looking at the other man as if checking what his reaction would be. Heechul just nodded his head with a smile while caressing Teuk's cheek.

Once the ring was removed and put aside on the bedside table, Jungsoo leaned forward to kiss the other man again, savoring the feeling of each other's mouth.

The older man stopped what he was doing and undressed the man under him and also removed all his clothing. Jungsoo can't help but marvel at how beautiful the man beneath him is.

"You're so beautiful, Heechul." He said while running his hand through the other's hair. As expected, the other man blushed at his words and refused to look at him in the eye, and even covered his blushing face with his hands. "Shut up."

Jungsoo chuckled at how cute Heechul is when he's embarrassed. "I'm serious, Chul." He tried to pry the other man's hands off his face, in which he succeeded. "You're beautiful." He finished his sentence with a kiss.

It was supposed to be a soft one, but Heechul decided to run his tongue on Jungsoo's lower lip in which he granted entrance, until the kiss went deeper, until they were grinding on each other, their naked members brushing against each other enough for them to be aroused.

"Fuck, Jungsoo please. Now." Heechul cried when the sensation became too much for him.

Jungsoo stopped his ministrations and reached out to find the lube in his drawer. He hovered over the younger man and gave feather-light kisses on the man's shoulder blades up to his face.

He started preparing the man beneath him, inserting one finger first to help the other adjust. Heechul was tight, like it has been too long since his last, so Jungsoo took extra care.

Once he was sure that Heechul has fully adjusted to having something up his ass did he only inserted another finger. The other man made pained noises along with his ragged breathing, but he endured it all until Jungsoo seemed to brush something inside him which made the pain brush away and be replaced with pleasure.

At the sounds Heechul were making, Jungsoo knew he found his spot, and thus started attacking it, inserting another finger. 

The room was filled with Heechul's moans and the sound of their ragged breathing. Jungsoo continued preparing the other man until Heechul was begging.

"J-Jungsoo, please, I'm so close." He said in between his moans.

Jungsoo, instead of stopping, attacked his pleasure spot at an even faster pace, leaving Heechul to throw his head side to side, not knowing how to handle the pleasure Teuk gives him. 

He knew that the other man was too close to coming when Heechul wrapped his legs around his hips and started meeting the thrusting of his fingers.

"Come for me, babe." Jungsoo whispered on Heechul's ear sexily, which earned a loud moan fron the younger man, along with his name on the others lip while coming.

Jungsoo retracted his fingers and kissed Heechul once again, helping the man come down from his high. But it seems like Heechul has other plans, pushing Jungsoo onto the bed and straddling him.

Heechul put a decent amount of lube on Jungsoo's cock, coating it evenly then positioning it on his entrance. The older man, in turn, put his hands on Heechul's hips, guiding him down.

Jungsoo keeps on drawing circles on Heechul's hips to help sooth the pain even for a bit. When his cock was fully sheathed, he tried his best to stop himself from pounding into Heechul, because tonight is all about the other man, he doesn't want this night to be ruined.

Heechul moved at a slow pace at first, just to adjust himself from having a shaft up his ass. But not long after that, he started to quicken his pace when pleasure overtook the pain, both of them moaning from the pleasure the other gives.

Jungsoo adjusted Heechul's position to where he knew would make the other see stars. And true enough, Heechul moaned loudly when Jungsoo's dick hit his pleasure spot.

"Hah, yes, right there!" He screamed in between his moans.

The older male started meeting Heechul's pace, thrusting into him at an even faster pace, hands holding Heechul's hips a little tighter that would surely leave bruises. He keeps on pounding hard and Heechul is just above him taking it oh so prettily.

He looked at the other man, with his eyes closed from too much pleasure, with several marks adorning his skin, and he could only think how much he loves this man. 

"Teuk, hmm, so close." Heechul said, taking Jungsoo out of his thoughts.

He switched their positions, so that Heechul is now lying on the bed, and put his other leg on his shoulders. At this position, he started ramming his cock into Heechul's ass, leaving the other man a moaning mess.

The sound of slapping of skin to skin and what seems to be like their names filled the room. Heechul pulled Jungsoo onto him for a quick kiss, and for the second time that night, he came, releasing between them. Not long after Jungsoo followed suit, spilling his seed inside Heechul.

The two stayed that way for a while while they ride out their orgasm. Once they were done, Jungsoo took a clean cloth to clean both of the mess they've become.

Heechul used Jungsoo as his pillow, lying his head on the other man's chest, covering their naked bodies while cuddling after they had made love.

"I love you, Jungsoo. Always." Heechul said after a moment of silence. "I'm sorry that we couldn't be like this forever."

"Chul, look at me." The other man did what he told. "I love you too, okay? Just..." Jungsoo moved his other hand that was wrapped around the younger man's body to touch his face. "Just promise me you won't regret this night."

Heechul held Jungsoo's hand that was cradling his cheeks and moved to kiss it. "Never, Teuk. I will never regret this night nor the days I spent with you."

Jungsoo brought the other man closer to him, resting his head on the crook of the other's neck. He think back to when he and Heechul met after so many years, how he saw the ring that Heechul is wearing, a ring put there by _another man_ , to the emotions he saw swirling in the other man's eyes when he told him that he had no choice but to do it because it's his _responsibility_ and not out of _love_ , to when Heechul confessed that even after all those years that he has been gone, the only one he loves and pines for is Jungsoo, to when Heechul desperately asked him to play pretend that they're together, at least only during this holiday and they'll stop it all once Heechul has to go back to his family and face the man that he's supposed to marry, which at this point will be tomorrow. He looked back at how he automatically said yes, because it is Heechul, because this is the man that he loves, the only person he's willing to go to the moon and back for, the only one whom he is willing to raise hell for and to die for.

"It's so unfair," he started. "If we love each other, why do you have to marry another man?"

"Leeteuk..."

"If I asked you to run away with me and leave all of it behind, would you say yes?"

Silence enveloped the two of them, with a different meaning for both of them. For Jungsoo, the silence means agony, waiting for the answer from the man that he's willing to break any rules with and for. While for Heechul, the quiet means heartbreak, not for the man that he's currently holding, but for his family whom he's about to leave behind, because he knows he could never say no to Jungsoo if he asked him to stay, if he asked him to be with him instead.

"Tomorrow," he said after a few minutes of silence. "Let's run away together, Jungsoo."

**Author's Note:**

> it's supposed to be part of the holiday fic i'm currently working on but i got lost in the middle and decided to change the plot instead, and since i've already written the smut part, might as well just post it separately. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> again, english isn't my first language so i apologize for the grammatical errors.


End file.
